Date
by Shiho Juuri
Summary: Megumi was depress Finn saw this to cheer up the girl she asked her to a date. The S,A gang finds out and follows not knowing it was Finn. What will happen to there Saturday? MegumixYahiro, FinnxRyuu and many more First Fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

I _don't own S,A_

_Sometimes we need just a little push….._

Megumi Yamamoto looked around the big parks seating in one of the benches. She remembered the day she and Yahiro had a date. This is where she first sang to him. Remembering those moments brought tears to her eyes it was fell freely.

"Despicable guy" She whispered in her small voice. Suddenly she looked up someone patted her in the shoulder to her surprise it was Finn. "Are you alright Megumi?" She asked in a worried voice. She immediately wiped her tears she wrote in her Eraser board **Don't worry I am fine. **Megumi faked a smile.

Finn sat beside her. "Megumi want to go on a date with me?" She asked suddenly making the singer shock. Megumi wasn't really close to Finn for she is there rival for Ryuu. But she could see the girl just wanted to cheer her up. **Sure that would be fun. **Megumi replied.

Finn joyfully stood up. "Let's meet here on Saturday at 10:30 would that be alright?" Finn asked. Megumi just nodded she just realized Finn was wearing women's clothing she was in jeans and a white top her hair was in a pony tail she was cute. I know why Ryuu-nii likes her.

The next day the S, A were relaxing at the green house. Akira just served tea. "Megumi Hikari I just found some new tea leaves it delicious if you make it with milk do you want to have a tea party this Saturday?" Akira asked joyfully with flowers blooming at the background.

"Akira more cake" Tadashi shouted ruining the moment. The blooming flowers turned into a pitch black standing up Akira grabs Tadashi's collar and punches him sending him flying. "That would be fun Akira" Hikari said "Really my sweet Hikari" Akira hugs Hikari tightly. **I am sorry Akira but I can't make it.** Megumi wrote.

"Oh I see it's alright Megumi next time then" Akira said "Why don't you asked Sakura?" Tadashi asked getting a plate of cupcakes. "Good idea" Akira said grabbing her phone.

"Where are you going Megumi?" Jun asked his sister **Meeting a friend.** Megumi wrote.

Just then Kei walks in. "Tadashima you are finally here let's go have that match" Hikari said energize. "You know I'll win Ms, Number 2" Kei said with a smirk. "What's the match about this time?' Tadashi asked "Well I challenge Tadashima to a race if I win then he will go to a dinner with his family" HIkari said "IF she lose she will come along with me" Kei said grabbing Hikari pulling her close. "TATA DADASHIMA" Hikari runs blushing. "KEI YOU DEMON" Akira was filled with dark aura she was about to attack Kei when Tadashi stopped her. "What's going on?" All turned to see Sakura and Yahiro. "We came to visit" Sakura said. At seeing Jun she runs and hugs him.

Megumi stood frozen looking at Yahiro. Yahiro caught her staring and he gave her a smirk. Immediately she looked away. "Well I better find Hikari" Kei said walking outside. "Sakura I am having a tea party want to come?" Akira asked "I would love too" Sakura replied sipping some tea "Whose coming?" She asked. "It's just you me and Hikari" Akira replied

"Aren't you going Megumi?" Sakura asked **Sorry but I can't.** Megumi wrote. Yahiro just stared at the singer. _She has a date?_ He thought. Megumi rarely decline this offers _what could she be doing _he was curious but he set it aside.

…

That Saturday Megumi and Finn met at the park. Finn was wearing men's clothes today.

**Where are we going?.** Megumi asked "You'll see I heard there is a dolphin show at the aquarium today it should be fun" Finn said grabbing Megumi's hand they walked to the aquarium. As they were walking they were holding hands. "Want some Ice Cream Megumi?" Finn asked. Megumi just smiled they walked to the ice cream parlor. "One Vanilla and you Megumi?" Finn asked **Chocolate. **She wrote "One chocolate" When they got there Ice creams they continued walking window shopping on the way.

"You know this is the first time I did this" Finn revealed "I was always forbidden to go outside" she continued. Megumi stop and wrote something turning around Finn saw the writing and smiled. **But you have friends now. **"Yah and I am grateful for that" she replied

Meanwhile at Akira's House " WHAT?" Akira shouted HIkari, Sakura, Jun, Ryuu, YAhiro and Kei looked at her. "What's wrong Akira?" Hikari asked. Akira puts down the phone. "It was Alisa she said she saw Megumi and a guy holding hands going to the aquarium".

Akira was in chibi form crying leaning on to Sakura "MY POOR MEGUMI A WOLF HAS ATTACK HER" "Don't worry Akira we will save Megumi" Sakura said burning with passion and determination.

Sakura and Akira drag the others to follow Megumi's date.

Back at Megumi and Finn they were at the aquarium watching the dolphins perform. "That Dolphin is so cute" Finn said. **Very. **Megumi wrote. Meanwhile at a near seat Akira was looking at them but he she couldn't see the face of Megumi's companion for every time she looks Finn turns around.

Hikari and the others was amuse watching the dolphins only Akira and Yahiro were watching Megumi. Yahiro didn't know why but he was so angry at this guy.

After the show Megumi and Finn were the ones who exited first **where to next?**. Megumi wrote. "Why don't we eat first there is a café near by" Finn said. When they reach the café they ordered and sat at the outsides table. Little did they know that the others were watching them.

Akira and Yahiro still couldn't see Finn's face for he was seated her back facing the others. They could see Megumi laughing and smiling a lot that made Yahiro even angrier. HE didn't know why he felt this but he was angry. "Yahiro" He was awaken from his thoughts. "What is it?" He said angry shown in his voice. "You are breaking the glass" Sakura said. Yahiro looked at the glass at his hand he could see blood coming from his hand. Akira helped bandage Yahiro.

When they looked at Megumi and her date they were gone. Meanwhile Megumi and Finn were at the park they were looking at the sunset.

**Did you have fun?. **Megumi wrote. "Yes very" Finn said. "Megumi are you ok now?" Megumi was surprise by the question. Taking a deep breath she answered. "Yes thank you Finn sorry for worrying you it's just that" Megumi couldn't continue tears were falling.

She was surprise when Finn's arms wrap around her. When Megumi looked up Finn was crying too. "Why are you crying?" Megumi asked. "I can't help it if a important friend is crying I feel like crying too." Finn revealed. Megumi smiled and returned Finn's hug.

"thank you" Megumi whispered.

"LET GO OF MY ANGEL MEGUMI" both Finn and Megumi looked at the voice direction to see Akira. Akira and the others was speechless to see it was Finn.

"Finn?" Sakura said "Hi guys" Finn greeted them. "Why are you in men's clothing?" Tadashi asked Finn was now rarely seen in men's clothes.

"I just miss dressing up" Finn said letting go of Megumi and walking to the others. Megumi wipe her tears. Finn was surprise when Ryuu wrap his arms around her. "Ryuu" "Are you alright you been crying" Ryuu said wiping the tears with his thumb. "I am fine don't worry" Finn assured him.

"There is still time why don't we go back to Akira's house" Jun suggested. "alright then let's go" Akira said

Megumi stop Yahiro. "Yahiro I love you" She was looking at him "I just wanted you to know I accept that you will never love me back but still I wanted you to know" Megumi said.

She was about to walked when she was the one stop this time. Yahiro pulled her to him and kissing her. It wasn't a friendly kiss at all it was filled with feelings. When they broke the kiss Megumi was blushing.

"I was s o worried stupid how many times do I have to tell you not to use your voice" He said hugging her "I Love you too I was so angry knowing you had a date today" Megumi was crying now.

At this time Akira turned round to see the scene. Yahiro wiped the tears from Megumi's face. "I guess I am going to stop pretending to be your boyfriend" Megumi just smiled.

Yahiro slowly let go of Megumi At this time Akira grab Megumi and Hikari from Kei's arm. "HOW DARE YOU TWO STEAL MY ANGEL" Akira said dragging the two. "Come on now let's go my angel let's have tea". "Let's go Finn" Sakura said dragging Finn and following Akira. Leaving the boys.  
_

_Thank you for reading _

_Please read and review_

_Till next time_


	2. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**Sequel to Date.**

**Worth **

**Finn unknowingly strikes again now it's Sakura and Jun.**

**New Series…..**

**First Date (MegumixYahiro)**

**Second Worth (SakuraxJun)**

**Finn starts a business after helping two of her friends with their significant other. All couples need a little push right. So let's see how she helps couples find there happy ever after.**


End file.
